


Stuff and Thangs That Are Awesome... and Not Awesome

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Dean has been arrested twice for indecent exposure... Once was in a grocery store.@stunudo didn’t ask for a crossover, but that’s what she’s getting 🤷🏻♀️





	Stuff and Thangs That Are Awesome... and Not Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/gifts).



You know what’s awesome? Epically impromptu sex with an incredibly hot and willing participant in a semi-public location - while she’s “on break.” I’m talking, 15-minute break from stocking shelves, skirt bunched around my wrists, panties twisted around my fingers, barely getting the condom on kinda impromptu. Like, she’s coming hard within 90-seconds of insertion epic, ok?

But, uhh, you know what’s _not_ awesome? Not getting your dick put away fast enough for the cops who were called by the store manager when he thought said incredibly hot and willing participant was not so willing.

At least she vouched for me. She lost her job over it, though - yikes.

But now here I am, sitting in King County jail in Nowheresville, Georgia, getting lectured by this super fucking intense deputy, who, oh, _my God, dude, lay off the steroids_.

“You think you just come down here and wave that pretty face ‘round town and you ain’t gonna answer to nothin’?”

He’s practically spitting. It’s disgusting and mildly entertaining.

“You think I’m pretty?”

What can I say? I like to push buttons.

And then, just as he’s about to really fucking lose it, Good Cop inserts himself.

“Shane,” Good Cop, wraps a hand around Intense Cop’s shoulder. “Lemme chat with ‘im a bit.”

This’ll be good. This guy - Good Cop - he’s the nice guy, right? He’s the one that I’d bet tonight’s pool winnings (because I will be out of here before nightfall) everyone in this station, Hell, everyone in this town thinks wouldn’t hurt a fly. But I see it before he can even say a word to me before he even asks a question. This guy is the guy you don’t back into a corner.

“You get your phone call?” he asks.

“Yeah,” I answer, and he nods.

“Getcha anything to drink - water? Coffee?”

“Nah, I’m good,” I answer, holding onto that dark spot in his eyes as it flickers. “Maybe a Xanax for your buddy over there, though.”

Intense Cop gets all bunched up again. “Rick, I swear…” He’s legit spitting mad at me. It’s pretty awesome.

Before anything more can happen - and frankly, I’m getting bored anyway - Bobby walks in all lawyerly, spouts off legalese about having nothing on me and unduly holding and questioning me, blabbity blah.

Good Cop uncuffs me and kind of apologizes? It’s weird. He also won’t stop looking me directly in the eye, which isn’t weird - I started that.

“Good day, gentleman,” Bobby says as we walk out the double doors and into the setting sun.

“Dammit, Dean,” Bobby grumbles. “Think ya can keep it in your pants ‘til we get back to your hotel at least?” He walks ahead.

Before I climb into the passenger seat of Bobby’s car, I turn to look one last time to see Good Cop watching my every move.


End file.
